Playing Pretend
by Luka Zess Cross
Summary: Sometimes just 'playing pretend' was the only solution to his broken heart. BOYXBOY/INCEST, if you don't like then don't bother reading. GilbertxVincent


**Hey it's Luka, this story wasn't really meant to be for Pandora Hearts but it just turned out this way. Anyways, I was listening to 'Acute' while writing this...they don't exactly relate. But here's the link to the song if you wanna listen. **

**LINK**: watch?v=l0hTZW-Amp8&list=PL6CBF9B9F6078EF1B&index=104&feature=plpp_video

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters. If I did, things like **this** story would happen more often...

**Playing Pretend**

_His head hung low as he shuffled along the beaten sidewalk leading to his home, his hood was pulled up and hid his face well. He didn't do well with break ups, or relationships in general. His significant other always sent him away with tears after the rejection, but this time it struck deep. He had __**loved**__ him. He had loved him and he was rejected…there was only one person he could go to in this time of need; only one person who could comfort him by 'playing pretend'._

"Gilbert, over here!" Vincent calls. Gilbert glances over to his brother tears spilling from his golden eyes "Vincent." He whispers hoarsely. This was cause enough for Vincent to rush over and embrace his brother with all of his might "Again? Brother, you must stop causing yourself such pain!" Vincent murmurs sharply. He cradles his brother against his chest "Shall we go?" he asks.

Gilbert returns the embrace his arms sliding around Vincent's waist tightly "Please." He says his tears soaking his brother's jacket. The younger Nightray leads Gilbert to their house and up into their shared bedroom. It was times like these when he became the 'Oz' that Gilbert loved so much.

The elder Nightray strips quickly pushing Vincent on to one of the large beds. He claws at Vincent's clothing "Off." He demands curtly pulling the t-shirt over his brother's head. Vincent lays splayed under Gilbert half-nude his blonde hair spilling over his shoulders, his enchanting miss-matched eyes half shut.

The tight leather pants hugging Vincent's hips are ripped off and thrown carelessly on the floor somewhere in Gilbert's desperation. He easily straddles his younger brother's hips and places his hands on the blonde's chest feeling for his heartbeat.

It was erratic, filled with anticipation, Gilbert decided. He leans down and teasingly kisses Vincent's neck, sucking on the flesh a little to arouse the younger Nightray. He moves downward flicking his tongue over one of Vincent's hardened nipples; he rolls the other nipple in between his index finger and thumb trying to elicit a reaction out of the blonde.

"Ah, I'm not a woman—stop teasing me there!" Vincent whines. Gilbert rises from his position, golden eyes ablaze before continuing his ministrations. Vincent moans in his throat, now tangling his fingers in Gilberts silken ebony locks. Truthfully it felt good, but when his brother was this gentle…it put him on edge.

Again Gilbert rises from his position only to move himself lower; his lips brush Vincent's abdomen before reaching a certain appendage. His brother's need is hard against his lips as he kisses it gently, massaging the head gently. Vincent now grips Gilbert's hair surprised "What are you—ah! N-no don't lick there, haa~" he moans throwing his head back.

Gilbert slowly takes in his brother's need, his tongue flicking out expertly. He could feel himself slowly becoming aroused by his brothers wanton cries, he wanted more and more. "Call my name…" he says against Vincent's need. He goes back to pleasing the blonde, sucking gently on the head. "Gilbert!" Vincent groans lowly tangling his fingers even more in Gilbert's hair.

His eyes shut as he took in all of Vincent's need, almost choking on the length. Gilbert sucks more urgently in hopes of the blonde calling out his name again, he could feel the younger male nearing him climax already. "Gilbert—ah—stop! I-I'm close!" Vincent cries panting audibly now.

Pulling up Gilbert licks his lips slowly, his gaze was hungry and harsh. He reaches over to the nightstand opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube that he kept for such occasions. Squeezing out the desired amount he tosses the bottle aside smearing the lube against his brother's entrance.

"It's cold!" Vincent gasps as Gilbert gently massages his entrance. He holds his breath as Gilbert slips one lubricated finger inside of him, a twinge of pain runs up and down his spine but he bites back his whine of protest and slowly relaxes his erratic breathing.

Another finger is added shortly after and Gilbert starts to work on loosening up the first ring of muscle by wriggling his fingers back and forth, quicker and deeper with each movement. Vincent whimpers "Please, come inside soon. Gil—ahhh!" he moans as Gilbert reaches a point deep inside of him that felt amazing.

With the two fingers inside of Vincent he stretches his entrance pressing his own, hot member against it. Carefully he slides himself inside Vincent until he is filled all of the way. Despite the fingering Vincent was still tight around him, not that he minded really…it felt amazing.

Vincent spreads his legs further apart, gripping the bed sheets he looks up at Gilbert with an erotic look "Move." He rasps his beautiful red and golden eyes glazed with tears. Gilbert takes a deep breath and starts to rock his hips back and forth slowly; moving his member in and out of Vincent slightly.

A bead of sweat runs down his chest as he grips Vincent's thighs moving quicker than before; something inside of him hungering for that hot friction between his brother and himself. "Ah! Gilbert!" Vincent cries out suddenly as Gilbert hits a ball of nerves deep inside of him.

A nerve inside of Gilbert snaps, he starts to move faster, now thrusting incessantly into his brother who was clawing at his back. Vincent snakes his arms around Gilbert's shoulders as Gilbert's arms wrap around his lower back. Vincent hooks his legs around Gilbert's hips, his brother's chest now sliding forth against his own creating a sort of dry rhythm.

The movement was driving both brothers crazy; their breathing was erratic just like the motion between them. "AH AH AH AH AH! GILBERT!" Vincent all but screeches as he climaxes on both of their stomachs, his vision was a blur of white and red and Gilbert continues to pleasure himself.

Vincent could feel his brother deep inside of him; he could feel the moment his brother too climaxed within him. Gilbert slides off of Vincent and gathers his clothing quickly leaving the younger Nightray alone.

Tears sting the corners of Vincent's eyes as he lays there, spent. That was it, no "Vincent", and no lusty cries of love. That was 'Playing Pretend' as he liked to call it. He knew that his brother would never see him in the way he saw Oz, but he clung to these times; selfishly taking advantage of his brother's emotions.

"I'm sorry…I love you." He sobs getting up and heading to the shower to clean off the blood that seeped from his entrance along with his brothers 'affection'.

_~FIN~_


End file.
